


Inner Demons

by Ivy_B



Series: 54 prompts in 54 days [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, LJ "54 prompts in 54 days" challenge, Supernatural Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_B/pseuds/Ivy_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles gets possessed by a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the nbc_revolution LJ community's "54 prompts in 54 days" prompt table, prompt: Demons

"Demonic possession?" Rachel said the words slowly, as though the syllables themselves were foreign to her. "Are you sure? Maybe he's just been taken over by the Nanites, like Priscilla was."

"I don't think the Nano would do that, they don't seem to like Miles very much," Aaron pointed out. "He doesn't have very nice thoughts."

"Oh, I _love_ Miles' thoughts, they're very _tasty_ ," 'Miles' smirked, his black eyes shimmering like empty pools. "Do you want to know what he thinks about you?"

"I can guess, thanks," Aaron took a step back. 

"You must have seen something like this before, or you wouldn't have known to draw that- that _thing_ on the floor," Charlie turned to Bass, the only person who wasn't completely caught off guard and baffled by recent events.

"It's called a Devil's Trap," Bass explained, not taking his eyes off 'Miles'. "And yeah, I've seen a possession before."

"Possession is nine tenths of the law, you know," 'Miles' smiled maniacally. 

"Don't quit your day job, because your comedy routine sucks," Bass rolled his eyes. 

"Everyone's a critic."

"Where did it happen and more importantly, how do we get rid of this demon?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms.

"There were these two brothers in New Vegas, demon hunters or something," Bass said. "Had a lot of weapons and seemed to know their stuff, they used some kind of incantation-"

"An exorcism?" Gene asked. "Do you remember it?"

"It was in Latin and no, I didn't write it down," Bass said defensively. "It all happened so fast-"

"Looks like you're stuck with me," 'Miles' chuckled. He turned to Rachel and gave her an appreciative look. "Want to continue where you guys left off? I promise I don't bite."

"We need to find those guys and get Miles back," Rachel ignored him and turned to the others. "Any idea where to find them?"

"Last I saw them they were heading to Texas, figured I'd ask our new friends if they've heard of them."

"I'm going with you," Charlie said. "I'm a better tracker than you."

"I'll stay here and make sure _it_ doesn't escape," Rachel turned a cold, calculating stare at the demon, her hand resting casually on her shotgun.

"Don't let it out of the Devil's Trap and salt all the entrances," Bass instructed as he and Charlie packed their bags. 

"We will, good luck," Gene said. The two said their goodbyes, before heading outside to the wagon. 

"So, these guys we're looking for, they've got a name?" Charlie asked Bass as they climbed on the wagon. 

"Dean and Sam Winchester."


End file.
